Servant of Evil
by QueenRandomCandyCorn
Summary: I re did it, took out the Kingdom Hearts and just redid it. I don't own it, loves. I hope you like it better


**_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided. Pitiful twins. To protect you for that, I shall even become an evil…_**

Lanius Kagingski wore a simple yellow coat, only a black cravat around his neck and a frilly black band around his elbows. He wore plain white slacks. Black boots came up to his shins. His golden blond hair was tied up in a gentlemanly ponytail. His saffron eyes shone as he smiled at Reanne, his twin sister.

Reanne was the Princess of the Land of Yellow; she wore a long yellow dress with a thick black strip going down her chest. Her citrine dress had caps shoulders and flared sleeves. In the back was a large bow. It cinched at her waist and gracefully fell into a full length skirt. Black swags adorned the bottom of her dress, held in place by more black roses. Her lemon yellow hair was down, a black rose still in it.

He held Reanne's hands and laid his forehead against the back of hers. They both smiled and shut their eyes.

**_We were born in expectation, the church bell blessed us. For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped was in two. Even if everything in the world, become your enemy, I will protect you so, you just stay there smiling and laughing._**

A 5 year old Reanne fiddled with a flower circlet.

The 5 year old Lanius tilted his head as his sister did this. He watched with gentle curiosity.

She held it up and exclaimed. "It's finished!" The young princess held it out to the other. He smiled and took it from her, slightly blushing.

Reanne smiled; however, it soon turned to a look of confusion as a dark shadow reached down and picked her up.

Lanius watched in horror as his adorable twin was taken away from him. He dropped the wreath.

A few years later, he came upon the circlet and the young servant remembered how his father had carried him away from his darling sister and introduced him into a different world.

His hand reached out, tears rolled down his face.

The boy picked the old wreath up and lightly kissed it.

**_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided. Pitiful twins. To protect you for that, I shall even become an evil…_**

The two twins stood back to back, holding each other's hand. Their grip slightly tightened, to make sure they wouldn't lose each other again.

**_When I visited the neighboring country, that girl of green in town I happened to see._**

**_By the voice and smiling face that seemed kind, I fell in love at first sight. But if the princess wishes that girl to be removed, then I will answer that._**

**_Why? My tears won't stop._**

Lanius walked into the town, his hands behind his back.

Kyle and Michelle walked by, both smiling. Kyle had blue jacket over his black vest and white shirt. His pants matched the color of his jacket. Near the bottom of his blazer were two black roses, different in size. A black tie hid the front of his white shirt.

Michelle's long green hair was tied up in two ponytails. Two black roses of the same size held her hair in place. She wore a long mint green dress. It was similar to Princess Reanne's yellow dress, only the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She spoke to Kyle and they shared a laugh.

The servant stared at the woman walking with Kyle. He was completely taken with her. However, the image of his sister rang in his head.

Reanne started to cry as she looked at Kyle and Michelle stood at the edge of the two countries of Blue and Green. Kyle picked Michelle's and up and lightly kissed it. She gripped a green rose in her hand and crushed it, then let it go. She held her hand up to her eyes and sniffled.

'Remove that girl, Lanius, and destroy the Land of Green. Please, for me.'

Lanius stared at the Princess of Green and started to cry himself as the Princess of Green's bloody hand touched his coat. She fell and blood came out of her mouth.

He turned his head away and his tears streaked down his face.

**_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided. Madly Driven twins. Today's snack is brioche. You laugh. Laugh innocently._**

Reanne laid in a green field filled with small white flowers. Her eyes were shut and her hand was near her head. Lanius put his hand in hers, She softly opened her eyes and looked at the source of the new body heat. When the Princess saw who it was, she smiled,

The servant smiled and said, "Today's snack is brioche."

She laughed and beamed.

He did the same, shutting his eyes.

In the Land of Green, Kyle saw the bloody rose laying on the ground. He walked off to find the lady swordsmen in red.

**_Soon this country will probably end, by the hand of angry citizens. If this is what we deserve, I shall tempt this fate. Here I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins. Certainly, no one will notice. _**

Lanius wrapped his arms around Reanne, protecting her from the flames that surrounded the palace. The chants from the people outside could be heard. They banged on the doors and yelled. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

Maria, clad in red stood at the door, leading the revolting people. Kyle stood at her side.

The servant looked at the door, then shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Here I will lend you my clothes." He smiled at her. "Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins." Reanne looked at the clothes then back up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Certainly, no one will notice." His pulled his cravat off and started to hand it to Reanne.

He pulled his hair down and kissed her forehead. In her hand, the Princess held a single black rose.

She reached out to grab her brother's hand, but he was to far away.

**_I am the princess, you are the fugitive. Destiny divided. Sad twins. If you are an evil, then I too, have the same blood running through._**

Lanius walked away from Reanne, leaving her desperately crying. She now wore his white shirt and black pants. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. She put her arms over her head, and curled into the fetal position. He walked away, letting the smoke fill around him. A faux smile was on his face as he walked into the crowd. They grabbed him and pulled him out of the palace.

**_Long, long ago in some place was the kingdom of treacherous humanity. In reigning apex was my very lovely sibling._**

Lanius sat in a corner of a stone prison. Tears rolled down his face. He turned around and saw a small flower circlet. Memories ran through his mind. When Reanne was taken away from him. He and Reanne sitting in the field, laughing. When he killed Michelle, then back to he and his sister in the field. He stared at the small item and cried more.

**_Even if everything of the world, (finally the time has come)_**

**_Becomes your enemy, (The bell that announces the end rings)_**

**_I will be the one to protect you so, (giving to no attention to the populace,)_**

**_You just be somewhere laughing and smiling. (You speak my line)_**

_Oh. Time for the snack._

He walked forward with his hands tied behind his back. Still dressed in his sister's yellow dress.

In the crowd was a young girl with a hood over her head. Her golden hair stood out from under it.

From the platform the Lanius was standing on, his eyes connected with Reanne's. Lanius was lowered into the guillotine; he smiled, looking down at the basket and said, "Oh, time for the snack.."

A sharp metallic sound was heard and Lanius was beheaded.

**_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided. Pitiful twins. To protect you for that, I shall even become an evil._**

Reanne gazed at the platform where her brother was. Tears rolled from her eyes. As everyone left the town square, she stayed there, clutching a small glass bottle. The fugitive princess brought it to her head and sobbed silently. She shuddered and shook.

**_If I could be born again, I hope you'd play with me then._**

Somewhere, in a small field, 5 year old Reanne sat by herself.

The 5 year old Lanius held out a small flower circlet.

She stared at it, then smiled.

The two placed their heads together.

Reanne smiled then Lanius smiled with her.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
